


No Shezow's allowed

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: SheZow
Genre: Gotta revive this fandom I guess, Guys 15 in this, Shezow gets pissed, Superhero club won't let Shezow in, When he's in Shezow mode the pronoun is she. Vice versa when he's Guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Shezow finds out that some other heroes from other towns have a club. Since she's the only hero in Megadale, she decides she wants to join. Only problem is-They’re. All. Dudes.Stubborn, thick headed, ‘Couldn't save a duck from a pond if they tried’ dudes.Well Shezow is having none of it.





	1. Meeting super... whatever his name is

It's on of his weekly patrols flying over the city. He had been doing that for a while, making sure no villains were out late at night. 

Usually there weren't any(he liked to joke that they all had bedtimes) so tonight he floated on his back, swimming through the air and looking at the stars. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a flash of movement, and immediately uprights himself, smoothing down his skirt. He whirls around left and right but dosen't see anyone. 

His eyes narrow. He uses his She-nces(super senses) to try and hear if anyone's close by. He concentrates to block out any other noise coming from the city. It almost makes his ears ring.

He can tell someone is here. She-s-p and all. 

"Whoever's out there, just show yourself already!". He demands warily looking around. He’s on edge, adrenaline seeping in as he scans the area. 

"My names Thunderbolt! I protect the city of Sunnytown a bit from here. Who the hell are you?". A guy floats a few feet away from her. He's got tan skin, short black hair, and he's wearing a green outfit with a red cape fluttering in the wind behind him. 

"Uh, language? That is so not how you talk to lady! blunder-dolt seems to fit you better". Guy quips, Shezow voice automatically put in place after years of practice, and putting his hand over his laser lipstick in case the clown decided to try something. 

"I should be asking you. I'm the only hero in the league for a few cities who can fly. Then I see you. Some weird flying..girl”. He makes a vague hand motion. “Can’t say I’m not intrigued but this area is a no flying zone for others. So I'm gonna need you to go back to the ground and stay there". Thunderbolt says. 

And if there’s anything Guy hates, it’s being bossed around.

"Uh, lemme think”. He puts a finger to his chin sarcastically before deadpanning. “No. I protect Megadale and this is my area. I will not be landing. So bye". He waves at him, shooing the new (hero/vigilante?) off and hopes he'll leave but of course he dosen't. 

"Wait. You protect Megadale? What happened to Dudepow? He told me this was his city. And that he didn't want to join the league".

"League? What the heck are you talking about? Dudepow is from a different dimension. He helped me out a while back but I haven't heard from him". He frowns. Dudepow talked to this jerk? Guy needed to talk with them soon to see what he knows about Thunder... Whatever-his-name was. Ugh. He’s had enough of this guy to last a life time. He almost wishes he had Kelly on the communicator but he’d wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Sue him. Of course he’d get harassed the one time he convinced her to let him go without it. He rolls his eyes at the sky. ‘Couldn’t you help me once?’ He thinks sarcastically a whatever being may be up there, alien, god or otherwise. No answer. Typical. 

"Look lady-".

"Shezow". He corrects with a growl. This ‘wonderbro’ is starting to get on his nerves. “My name is Shezow”.. 

"Sorry”. He holds his hands up in mock defense, seeming to sense Guy becoming pissed off. “Shezow. Look, I dunno why your here, but I’m going to have to take you to the league. They're gonna want to know about you". Thunderbolt says. He grabs her arm and she immediately pushes away. She hits him with a super heavy handed Super she-slap that sends him flying backwards. 

With her laser lipstick, now activitied, in hand she hovers forward. “Look dude. I'm not going to some league thing. I don't want any trouble but if you force me I'll have no choice". She held her weapon defensively infront of herself, warning Thunderbolt to leave. 

He sighs, digging around in his pocket, and pulled out a spray bottle with lightning speed and sprays it in her face. Crap. She starts coughing, suddenly feeling lightheaded. God where was Kelly or Maz when you needed them? She numbly drops her lazer lipstick and soon she starts falling out of the sky. Her heavy eyelids slip closed and her mind goes dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

She was falling. She was falling hundreds, no, thousands of miles out of the sky and was powerless to stop it. She tried to scream but the speed she was going made it impossible to even breathe. She could see the ground getting closer and closer and-.

-|-

He woke with a start, shooting up from his sleeping position and breathing raggedly. ‘A nightmare. It was just a nightmare’. He thought to himself, trying to calm down. Guy felt out of breath but immediately stood up in a defensive pose, trying to ignore the lightheaded feeling that buzzed around his mind. 

He had no idea where he was but he determined to get out. What happened? He remembers flying. Meeting a stranger. Then the feeling of falling. The rest is a bit fuzzy.

He reached for his lazer lipstick but found it was missing from its usual spot on his utility belt. Along with his utility belt. 

"Dammit". The rest of his gear was also missing, including the Shellac spray can. Messing up his hair was not an option. 

"Oh good your awake". A voice comes from around the corner. 

Thunderbolt, his mind supplies with a bout of anger. 

The memories flow back into him and he hisses at the hero. "You kidnapped me! How long have I been here?".

"Oh relax. Only about a few hours. No one will notice your missing". He waves off Guy’s concern. 

"My family will! My dads a cop. My sister and my best friend will call me endlessly and my mom will send out the biggest search party you can imagine. Maybe if you let me go now, I can convince them not too. And we can forget this ever happened ". He pleads. 

"Eat". He demands, ignoring her and dropping a tray of food in the ground on front of the cell he’s in. 

"How do I know it's not poisoned?". He asks raising an eyebrow. 

"Fine, starve". He shrugs and he walks away. Guy glares at him.

Guy waits until he can't hear anymore footsteps and hesitantly reaches for the apple in the tray. 

He takes a small cautious bite, and after he determines that it's not poisoned or whatever(and that he’s starving)he eats the rest quickly. 

'Now how to get out of here'. He thinks. 

He tests pulling on the bars but they seldom budge an inch. He flies to the ceiling but it won't break no matter how many times he punches it. He decides to save his super shriek for later. 

For now there's no way out. 

He sighs and sits on the bench waiting for something or someone to come and do anything. 

 

It must’ve been hours before he hears someone speaking.

"Shezow?". 

He looks up. "Here! That's me!".

Guy rushes to the bars. A man, dressed in a black suit and tie and a black mask walks up to the cell door. He checks something on his keyboard and opens the cell door. 

Guy decides not to run, not without a plan, and the man looks at him surprised. Guy smirks. “What? I probably won't get far". He gives a small grin that’s barely visible through his mask at her and he takes that as a sign that maybe he can trust him. Not fully, but maybe get on his good side. It would be good to have someone to trust on the inside. 

‘On the inside’. God, he sounded like he was talking from inside a jail. 

Well technically... he was. But that was besides the point.

"Follow me". The man says, interrupting Guy’s thoughts, his voice surprisingly monotone. 

Guy complies and after a few minutes they find themselves at what seemed to be a court room if it was mixed with a battle arena. 

"Woah!". He exclaims, hovering out of excitement and habit. 

The guy next to him pulls him down to the ground gently by his cape and he pouts at the man dejectedly. "Come on man. This place is awesome!". Guy exclaims.

"Glad you think so. Cause this is where you'll be out in trial". 

“Thank you, Klein”.

Thunderbolt. 

"This fucking asshole". Guy says before being roughly led to a seat. 

“Can’t believe I’m being put on fucking trial”. He mutters. He was also kinda a hypocrite now since he told Thunderbolt off earlier for cursing when he’s going like a sailor now. But hey he’s fifteen(and a superhero locked up god knows where) he can do what he wants.

“Shezow from Megadale. You are to be put in trail against Thunderbolt of Sunnytown. Please-“. “Uh, pardon me but why is he ‘Thunderbolt of Sunnytown’ And I’m ‘Shezow from Megadale’?”. She crosses her arms. “Seems kinda unfair to me”. The man in the suit sighs but seemingly amused. “You are both on trial.


End file.
